


Come Cuddle

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [9]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore





	Come Cuddle

“Baby, come on. Come cuddle.”

“No. I’m still mad at you.”

Lorcan had to laugh at his girlfriend’s tone of voice. The pouty look on her face was enough to make him fall in love all over again. “I said I’m sorry. Please believe me. Just look at me.”

Elide finally stood and faced him, her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were red and lined with silver. Her tip of her nose was red and her chin wobbled. “Please don’t cry again. Ellie, I’m so sorry. Don’t cry.” Lorcan stood from where he was lying on her bed and approached her.

He raised his arms to capture her in a hug but she sidled out of his reach, her arms wrapped around her more fully. “‘Sorry’ won’t bring back my ice cream, you fucking asshole. You’re such a bitch. I can’t believe you did that.” Lorcan reached out far enough to graze his fingers over the cotton material of his shirt she wore.

Some male part in him wanted to growl at the sight of his love wearing his clothes but he knew it wasn’t the time. “I know. I forgot. I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry, baby. Don’t cry.”

Elide looked down at her feet and hugged herself tighter. “I’m not crying. I’m not gonna cry.”

“Babe, I can see. You’re crying.”

“Yeah, well, it’s all because of my stupid fucking period!” She yelled at him and flung her arms out wide. “It’s the worst! My boobs hurt, I’m bloated all the fucking time, I have cramps and I’m bleeding. I had the worst day ever and the only thing that I was looking forward to was seeing you and eating my favourite ice cream.”

She stalked past him and threw herself face down on the bed. “But then you ate my ice cream and now I’m too mad to even be happy to see you.” Her voice was muffled but he heard her perfectly.

Lorcan didn’t say anything but shoved his shoes on and shrugged his hoodie over his head. He grabbed his keys before Elide finally deigned to look at him. “And now you’re leaving? Smart move, dumbass. That will really get you on my good side now.” Tears welled in her large, doe eyes once more.

He chuckled at the sight and dropped at kiss on her cheek. “I’m just going to the store. I’ll be back soon, ok? Put on a movie or a tv show. I promise, I won’t be gone long.”

Elide muttered, “K. It’s fine. Whatever.”

“Do you want anything?” He knew she did.

“No. I don’t want anything. I’m fine.” Lorcan stifled a scoff and kissed her forehead.

“Alright. I’ll be back soon, don’t worry. Call me if you change your mind.”

She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms again. “Anneith help me, leave already.”

“Baby, I’m leaving. I’ll be back. I love you.”

She cocked her jaw and refused to meet his eyeline. “I love you too. Are you going or not?”

A smile stretched his face. “Ok, ok, I’m going.”

Lorcan left the apartment with his very annoyed girlfriend glaring daggers at his back from her perch on the bed.

A short drive later, he was pulling into the parking lot of the local grocery store. He walked in looking like a man on a mission.

He filled his basket with chocolate, bread and made his way to the freezer section.

Lorcan grabbed a few containers of Elide’s favourite flavours, coffee and double fudge.

He made quick work of paying and was soon on his way back to her apartment when his phone rang. Elide’s contact lit the screen and an easy smile shone on his face as he picked up. “Hey, E, I’m on my way back. What’s up?”

Her voice shook with tears and he was immediately on edge. “Babe, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“I can’t believe it!”

He sighed heavily, “Baby, I told you I’m sorry I ate your ice cream. Please don’t cry, I’m almost home.”

Elide drew in a shuddering breath. “It’s not that. You watched the next episode of Game of Thrones without me! You promised, Lorcan. You promised me you wouldn’t watch it.”

Lorcan rubbed his temples and placed his phone on speaker, setting on the dash as he pulled smoothly into the street. “El, I’m really sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m almost home. I promise, we can watch it together, I won’t spoil anything.”

She huffed and sniffled. “You really think I can trust you now? After everything you’ve done?”

“I know, I know. I’m a shitty boyfriend. Please forgive me.”

She scoffed and the call dropped. Cursing himself, Lorcan pressed the gas harder, driving faster and faster.

A couple minutes later, Lorcan was parking his car in Elide’s apartment building, practically sprinting to the elevator with his grocery bag in hand.

He tapped his foot while whispering, “Come on, come on, hurry up.” The bell rung when the elevator stopped at her floor, the wait for the doors to open pure agony. When the finally opened, he flew down the hallway and skidded to a stop at her door, slamming it open. “El? I’m back.”

A sob escaped out the closed door of her bedroom and he flung his shoes off, running and pushing the door open.

Her back was turned to him as she laid on her side. “E? I got you something.” He dropped the bag and fished out the ice cream, a spoon appearing magically in the bottom of the bag.

He walked around the side of the bed to face her. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, tears running down her cheeks. “What is it?”

Lorcan drew the container from behind his back and held it out for her. “You got me ice cream?”

“Mhmm. It’s all yours.” She slowly propped herself up into a seated position. Her face crumpled and he fell to his knees in front of her, dropping the ice cream and spoon on the floor. “Baby, why are you crying?”

Elide closed her eyes and the tears leaked out. “Because I yelled at you. Who yells at their boyfriend when he eats their ice cream? Gods, what’s wrong with me?” Lorcan rubbed her thigh lightly and rose up, picking her up as he did so. 

“Nothing’s wrong with you, El. It’s fine.”

“Are you sure? I’m really sorry.” Her dark brown eyes were wide. He kissed her nose, a small smile playing on her face.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, my love. Nothing at all.”

“Will you stay the night?”

“Of course,” he said as he dropped onto her bed. She curled into his side and sighed happily, snuggling into him. Elide tilted her head back and puckered her lips. Lorcan chuckled and granted her wish, slanting his mouth over hers and pressing his lips to hers. After a few moments, she drew away and smiled sleepily. “Thank you.”

He smiled back at her and pressed his lips to her head, “What for?”

She sighed through her nose and her eyes fluttered shut, “For staying. And buying me ice cream.”

Lorcan chuckled, the sound vibrating his chest and coaxing a purr from his girlfriend’s lips. “Always, E.”

They fell asleep soon after, their ice cream forgotten on the floor.


End file.
